scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Flim-Flam
:This article is about the original incarnation of Flim-Flam. For the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation, see Flim-Flam (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated).'' : To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before | actor= Susan Blu }} Flim-Flam is a clever street child, he briefly joined the Scooby-Doo's gang to assist them in returning all the most terrifyingly powerful ghosts and demons back into the Chest of Demons. Physical appearance Flim-Flam is a tanned Latino child, with an unkempt mop of black hair. He wears white and red sneakers, a red under-shirt and a yellow tracksuit. His pockets can hold an impossibly large amount of items. He stands about a foot taller than Scrappy-Doo, but often slouches so can appear smaller or taller. Personality Flim-Flam is, as his name implies, a born scamster and opportunist. Although tremendously ambitious, he doesn't seem to be above bilking and bamboozling people for his own profit. While he is more or less on the level with his friends, he does tend to exaggerate his abilities and past deeds. He is also a know-it-all and cracks quips and jokes more often then the rest of the gang, and seems quite confident in his (rather proficient) ability to smooth talk his way out of a situation (usually prefaced with a smarmy, "Hiya, neighbor! What can I do ya for?" He proved to be an extremely loyal and useful member of the team. Even early on, before he was an official member, he was able to cure Daphne Blake of werewolfism using his Lotsa Luck Joy Juice.To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before Out of the gang, though, Flim-Flam has a close brotherly relationship with Scrappy, due to their common youth, shared intrests and short stature. Eventually he earned himself the affectionate nickname of "Flim" from Scrappy. However, Vincent Van Ghoul seems to have a bit of reservation and doubt dealing with Flim-Flam -- probably due to Vincent being all too aware of Flim-Flam's shady tendencies. Equipment He is always equipt with a ready stock of pocketed items, big and small, which often come in handy when making a getaway from the various ghosts the team encounter. The most commonly used item he carries is a crystal ball, which is used to contact his friend Vincent Van Ghoul. History Early life Orphaned at an early age Flim-Flam spent his early years travelling from town to town, possibly traveling as far as Tibet. For a short while, less than a month, he lived on the streets of a small European village located in the Himalayan mountains. While there he taught himself confidence tricks, sales patter, magic tricks and often resorted to thievery in order to make a living. At some point before meeting the Gang he made friends with Vincent Van Ghoul, an old, wise, and mystic warlock whom lived in a castle near to the village. Vincent originally recruited Flim-Flam to round up customers for his fortune telling service, presumably becuase his listing in The Yellow Pages wasn't attracting enough attention. At least once during this time Flim-Flam tampered with a powerful crystal ball belonging to Van ghoul, something he would do again several times despite being warned not to.Me and My Shadow Demon'' Eventually after upsetting the towns people of Ursolvania with a Con involving selling bottles of "Lotsa Luck Joy Juice", Flim-Flam was ordered by the town's Mayor to leave forever. ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' Flim-Flam was first introduced to the the Scooby-Doo gang after their aeroplane, hijacked by two ghosts, crashed into the Himalayan mountains. He introduced The Gang to his friend Vincent Van Ghoul, In the hopes that he and Vincent could retrieve and fix the plane in time to join them on their trip to Hawaii. After Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo were tricked into opening the Chest of Demons, which released the most powerful demons back into world, Flim-Flam joined the Gang on a temporary basis. Under the order of Vincent Van Ghoul, who watched over them all, Flim-Flam set out to help them recapture the ghosts and demons. Most of the time Film-Flam would make matters worse while trying to be helpful. Flim-Flam once attempted to use hypnosis to calm Scooby down. While this was somewhat successful, it proved to work too well and Scooby simply laughed at any danger, becoming a hindrance to the gang. Later heroics included sucking up all ghosts which were re-released from the Chest into a Vacuu-Spook 2000, an item which he previously bartered with the creator for while at a paranormal convention.Horror-Scope Scoob Appearances * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo In other languages Notes * Flim-Flam hasn't appeared since this series, except for a cameo in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, where his con artist ways sent him to jail. * The whereabouts of his parents are never revealed or brought up at all. References }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo characters